The Lynchville Secret
The Lynchville Secret is the eleventh episode of season 3 and the thirty-first episode of Paranormal Witness. It aired on August 21, 2013. Profile Subject Names: Tonya Kimble, Hayley Kimble, Michaela 'KK' Kimble, Sergio Gonzales Subject Location: Ponca City, Oklahoma Paranormal Experience: The ghosts of a Wild West villain and a little boy haunt an Oklahoma home. Summary Tonya Kimble hadn't been looking for a relationship, but when she met Sergio Gonzales, one found her. Sergio got along famously with Tonya's daughters, and that couldn't have made life better. They began looking for a place to live, and found a good house. Finally, a place they could call home that had their names on the deed. No more rentals. Redecorating began with Hayley's room. Painting became a family project. When one wall was done, they decided to take a break for lunch. All of the paint cans were closed tight, and the completed wall was left to dry. They were only gone maybe 45 minutes. When they got back, there was paint everywhere. The lid to the paint can looked as though it had been ripped off and tossed on the floor. Hayley and KK hadn't been in the room. There was no rational explanation for it. Tonya took the girls to get more paint while Sergio went to work. However, when Tonya returned, the front door wouldn't budge. Confused, she checked the back door and found it wouldn't budge, either. With Sergio stuck at work, she had to take action. She kicked at the back door until it finally gave way. When she got inside, Tonya was shocked to find the bolt on the door had been thrown from the inside. Was someone inside her house? As cautiously as she could, she worked her way into the darkness. When she reached the front door, Tonya was stunned to see the bolt on that door had also been thrown. She stopped in her tracks at the sound of footsteps on the stairs behind her. When she turned, there was nobody there. A couple of days later, KK and Tonya were alone in the house. As they sat quietly in the living room, they both suddenly heard a little boy's voice say, "Mom." There were no children outside playing. There was no explanation for what they heard. Tonya couldn't even explain it to Sergio when he and Hayley came home. Hayley had dismissed the happenings in the house, right up until she took the trash out one night. She left the front door standing wide open, and while she was out, that door closed. Hayley freaked out when she couldn't get back in. She got Tonya to open the door. Tonya was surprised to find that not only had the door been closed, but the bolt had also been thrown. Beads disappeared from Hayley's favorite wood chest. KK was watching a movie on her laptop in her room when she heard a strange noise from under her bed. She went to look, and her eyes went to a hole in the boxspring. She screamed when the face of a boy appeared. Tonya investigated, and discovered one of the beads from Hayley's chest inside that boxspring. When Tonya later saw the ghost of the young boy, she finally had to accept that there was a ghost in her house. The mother in her wanted to help the boy. She began by contacting a local paranormal team, who suggested she try to record while she asked questions, something most investigators refer to as an EVP. Tonya and Sergio sat alone in the living room with the recorder. While they tried to figure out what to ask, something tossed the microphone from the table to the floor. When Tonya played back the recording, she distinctly heard the name Joseph in response to her query of the child's name. Sergio even believed her at that point. Tonya grabbed the name Joseph and ran to research. Tonya's house sat in a block that used to be called Lynchville, and the person who once owned her property was named J.W. Lynch. Having gotten as far as she could at the local library, she took her research to the Internet. While sitting in her living room at the laptop, she began to feel incredibly hot. The air conditioner was working, but she felt like she was in front of a bonfire. While she walked, it felt like something burned her flesh. She heard voices from upstairs, and grabbed her recorder. There was nobody there, but the recorder picked up voices saying that "the little girl's mother was looking". They knew she was there. The most vile phrases began appearing on Tonya's computer screen, and they wouldn't stop no matter what she tried. Finally, something threw the laptop from the table, shattering it into pieces. As she was picking that up, the smoke detectors in the house begin going off. There was no sign of smoke or fire. Sergio took the batteries out of the detectors. Tonya wasn't able to sleep. She found a local historian in the area, who told her a little about J.W. Lynch and Lynchville. He'd been the mayor of Lynchville, but "quite a tough customer". He'd had two sons, one who they had a record of through adulthood, but another who'd disappeared after the age of about five. One of his sons had been named Joseph. Tonya had her connection, but what had happened to Joseph? Hayley was asleep in her room when a creaking noise woke her up. She rolled over and saw her closet door slowly opening. She could see fingers reaching out and slowly prying the door open. It was staring at her. She screamed, and Tonya came running. Tonya investigated the closet, but found nothing. A freaked-out Hayley refused to sleep in her room that night. As Hayley walked out of the room, the glass water bottle in her room flew at her and hit the wall behind her head. Hayley wasn't safe in her own room. The ghost of a man appeared to Sergio as well, smacking Sergio on the head. When the smoke detectors began going off, without any batteries to power them, Sergio began physically destroying the alarms. At the same time, the ghost of a burned boy appeared to KK in her room. Unable to just up and move, Tonya went back to the historian to get more information. The historian told her how J.W. Lynch was a nasty operator, even burning down a house for the insurance money.Tonya began to suspect that Joseph had been in the house that J.W. Lynch had burned, and that was what he was trying to hide by attacking them. The pieces of the puzzle just fit together. As Tonya is sitting one evening, something begins cutting off her airway. She was being choked. The thing lifted her out of the seat, dragging her around the room by the neck like a ragdoll. She was dragged, beaten, and shoved face-first into a window before it finally dropped her. Tonya made the conscious choice to fight for her home. She was going to evict the vicious landlord. Outcome In November of 2012, she had a full exorcism done on her home. The family has had no further disturbances Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes